A Personal Reaper
by The Puppy Schwag
Summary: Shao Khan has not given up on aquiring Earthrealm yet. This time, Shang Tsung has given him a present; his own personal Reaper, named Sekkachi. When he is sent to Edenia, however... *BEING REMASTERED*
1. Chapter 1: New Life

So, yeah. A little twist off of my L4D project. I'll be working on both of these projects, so... Yeah.

I own only Sekkachi. Everything else is owned by Netherrealm, or whatever Boon's calling it nowadays.

* * *

><p>His vision blurred slowly. Objects came into focus, then left it seconds later. Figures moved outside of this... liquid that surrounded me. A figure with a ponytail stood outside of this... liquid, examining the man inside. Perfectly human... tight build... muscular... brain capacity higher than any human's... Yes...<p>

"Shao Khan, come. See your son for the first time." The emperor entered the chambers of Tsung's flesh pits, eager to lay eyes on his new son. From inside the tank, he looked back, unable to hear the conversation. His gaze was that of innocence. He would be different from that of his sister, who had just excitedly entered the room. She danced around the tank that housed her brother, singing manically and occasionally laughing.

"Oooh, take him out, Shang Tsung! I wanna see my sweet, innocent little brother!"

"As you wish." On his command, the tank drained itself of its contents, the creation included. He crashed onto the floor once it released him, taking the steady breaths of first life from the pits. His skin was that of the finest tan; his eyes shone as red as flames, yet, oddly, as gentle as a child's touch. His hair was damp, a deep black reminiscent of the night sky, clear of the burden of clouds. He looked up to the emperor standing before him, eyes burning into his, as he slowly spoke.

"F-Father..." If Shao Khan could have had an emotional breakdown, he would've then and there. If he could've, anyway. Mileena, however, still playfully danced around her brother on the ground before her.

"Ooooh, I have a brother! YAAAY! Now we can have _soooooo _much fun!" He looked at Mileena carefully, confused at his 'sister' and her actions. On shaking legs, he stood slowly, and looked at Khan again. He spoke again;

"What... is my name?" Shao Khan was glad to give him an answer;

"Sekkachi." Sekkachi repeated the name over and over, a smile forming each time he repeated it. Shang Tsung spoke to Sekkachi after he had finished. "As Shao Khan's new son, I shall train you in fighting styles. You have been made for stealth, speed, and absolute lethality; the Snake style will fit you well." Sekkachi nodded in response, then looked down, noticing his obvious nudity. "Ah... We shall find you something to wear. Mayhaps a variation of the Lin Quei garb?" Sekkachi nodded again. "Very well. You can add or take away from it as you please before we start..." He trailed off, leading Sekkachi out to the training grounds of the palace, Mileena following eagerly. Khan waited for a moment to himself before leaving with them. _My son... He will be my most fatal weapon... He will be bloodthirsty as Mileena is. He will be my most beloved assassin. Perhaps I will train him myself... Yes._

_Sekkachi... Do not dissappoint me._

* * *

><p>Naturally, there'll be more. I've been planning this for a year now. I won't dissappoint! Or will I?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Potential?

Yep, this is the prodcut of me ignoring my professors and thinking about MK.

As always, I only own Sekkachi. All other stuff belongs to Netherrealm.

* * *

><p>A light snoring filled the chamber Shao Khan was meeting in with his chosen 'delegates'; Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Mileena, and the new addition, who was now asleep on his side of the table. All eyes fell on Mileena.<p>

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Mileena..." Her father spoke in his usual commanding voice. "What did you do?" She refused to answer, crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant manner. Sekkachi, who was, unbeknownst to them, faking his slumber, silently recalled yesterday's episode;

"_Come onnnnnn, Sekky!" Mileena suddenly jumped onto Sekkachi's back as he slept, surprising the assassin into alertness._

"_Uhg. No..."_

"_Come oonnnnn!" Sekkachi audibly groaned. "It's nothing big! It's just a short massage!"_

"_I'm sleeping."_

"_Pleeeaaasse?" Her chest rubbed against his back. He knew this as a sign she wouldn't take another 'no'._

"_Fine." Mileena squealed in joy, laying next to Sekkachi while undoing the top of her sleepwear._

"_Be gentle, now!" Another groan was audible from Sekkachi, but he didn't go against her wish._

He silently chuckled as the scene played out in his head. During his trip, Khan had scolded Mileena for such an odd display, and to her new brother, of all people. Thinking this was the best time to let his father know he was awake, his head raised into an alert position. He patiently waited for the outburst from Shao Khan, expecting to be lectured on not faking such things during an important meeting, be kind to your sister, blah-f*cking-blah. To his surprise, Shao Khan was amused by his show of cunning. He commended Sekkachi for his trick, saying it was important that he develop that skill so as to better himself at his job; his father's own personal grim reaper. He was just that for the past month; he murdered the two Oni demons that once served Quan Chi (and took fifteen showers afterwards to get the smell off of him), threw an American motion-capture man off of the roof of a fifty-foot skyscraper, stole a Shaolin Monk's hat for laughs, and killed some idiotic austrailian man with a mechanical eye. All the other deaths he caused were that of no concern to him. However, he had never been in this room before, and was expecting a task that would take days, if not months, to come back from. He wasn't disappionted. Not at all. When his father was done with his breifing, he followed Shang Tsung to the courtyard, donning his Lin Quei suit that he had, in some sense, defiled and destroyed; the center of the chest armor had been split and was modified to be able to 'zip' up to cover his chest if he ended up in a cold environment. The mask was left alone, strike a few gems he had embedded into both the left and right side. All of the softer, lighter black material that served as sleeves had been torn and lined with a blood-red pigment. The main armor of the suit had been reinforced with some ancient dark spell Quan Chi didn't discuss with Sekkachi, and, frankly, he didn't care. The only other colors on the clothing were the deep black of the plates, and the silver fibers Sekkachi had taken hours to embed. For all the world, he looked like a Lin Quei with an obvious problem with the dress code. He waited patiently as Shang conjured up a portal for his destination; a dark forest with an even darker history. Once he had succeeded, he wordlessly stepped into the swirling vortex.

He ended up face first in a pile of snow.

Shaking off the snowdrift, he zipped up the armor he was wearing, blatantly unaware of the firgure approaching. Amidst his choice words for Tsung and his rough landing, he heard a voice call out;

"Young one! What are you doing out here?" The voice sounded rather raspy, as though the owner had something caught in his lungs. He quickly decided to feign innocence.

"I am lost. Who are you?" The figure quickly came into view. His outfit resembled his... Well, without the add-ons. It was an unusual gray, which seemed to have wisps of smoke coming off of it at all times... Wait, no... That was the owner. The man in question was, of course, Smoke himself.

"You wear the Lin Quei garb, but you seem to have... overdone it somewhat." Sekkachi simply shrugged. "Modest. I like it. Come with me." Sekkachi obliged, following the ninja before him to wherever he chose to lead him. He expected the temple of the Lin Quei.

He expected wrong.

Smoke suddenly lashed out with most of his strength, promting Sekkachi to jump backwards with inhuman speed. The following blows required him to put up an arm or a leg to ensure no damage was done. The fight did not last long, as Sekkachi quickly caught hold of Smoke's neck, quickly putting his palm under Smoke's sternum. With that, he lifted the ninja over his head, slamming him down into a snowdrift that was, ironically, the same thing that had happened to him upon arrival. Smoke groggily got to his feet and, much to Sekkachi's surprise, laughed at his defeat.

"I have never had a fighter before lift me over his head in such a manner! You interest me. What is your name?"

"Sekkachi."

"Very well, Sekkachi. Follow me. You shall be my own personal student. There is potential in you, and I shall unlock it!"

* * *

><p>Oh-ho, Smoke sees potential in this warrior. Will he unlock something unbeliveable, or is he just talking crap? As usual, R&amp;R, kk?<p>

And a special thanks to The Mistress of Shadow Dragons for adding this story to her alert. I appreciate that greatly.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Double

Yeah... This is what drugs do to you, kids. JK, I don't do drugs!

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I'm poor!

* * *

><p>As the unlikely teacher-student pair trained, they had unknowingly traveled out of the frostbitten region they had first met. Sekkachi had noticed this, but said nothing to his teacher. Only once did Smoke comment on this, but that comment was vague, so he disregarded it. The tenth day since Sekkachi had started his training under Smoke, they were sparring as usual when Smoke suddenly cried out in anger.<p>

"Something amiss?"

"Yes, Sekkachi! Do you not notice it yourself?" Had he figured out their unusual travel?

"No."

"Your gift!" Sekkachi sighed inwardly; That was it? "It refuses to come out! Very well then!" Smoke took his fighting stance. "I will force it out, even if it kills me!" He struck quickly, but not enough for Sekkachi to jump out of the way. He continued to throw blow after blow, each faster than the last one. Sekkachi could not remember the last time Smoke had gotten this irritated. He tried to remember, but was cut short when Smoke had landed a blow to his midsection, cutting off his train of thought. Blow after blow continued to land, jolting Sekkachi back, to his left, his right. He wasn't in control of where his body went now. Anger swelled up inside of him as he realized his mistake and his helplessness. That rage built up, until, suddenly, he felt an odd loss-like feeling that lasted almost a second. Then, the blows stopped abruptly.

Smoke had been sent flying by him... standing in front of him? _What form of trickery is this?Or, what did Mileena do to me while I wasn't looking? _His clone, as he decided he would call it, walked up to him and bowed in respect. When it spoke, Sekkachi heard his own voice; powerful in it's own right, but as smooth as... Well, he didn't have a comparison for that. He didn't know anything about _smooth_.

"I am here to assist my creator any way I can. I sensed your pain..." he motioned towards Smoke, who was just getting up from the blow he had recived. "... and I offered my assistance." He bowed again, and disappeared into smoke that then was absorbed into Sekkachi's body. He felt a suddent jolt of energy from the transfer, ridding him of that feeling of loss he had experienced moments before. His curiosity arose after the jolt, and he attempted to call upon the clone again. He succeeded, a smoky form solidifying before him. As he suspected, he again felt that drop in energy. Smoke approached the Sekkachis before him, sharing his pupil's former confusion.

"So... Who is?..." Sekkachi held up a hand. "Oh... So that's..." He motioned towards the clone.

"Yeah."

"... That's it?" Smoke was looking rather disappointed. "Cloning yourself?" Sekkachi nodded, equally disappointed, but evaluating the perks of having such a power.

"Well... Tanya won't have a clue..." Smoke looked up at the mention of the name.

"Tanya? What do you know of her?" He realized he had said too much, and chose silence over honesty. "Sekkachi..." If he knew anything about Smoke, it was that he wasn't one that would take well to silence. Collecting what information he would willingly tell him, he started to explain...

A woman in yellow was silently kicking a tree to high hell, waiting for her contact from Shao Kahn. To be exact, she had been waiting for FIVE WEEKS. FIVE STRAIGHT WEEKS with no sign of anyone coming. She had entertained herself by abusing the local trees who, she had been happy to discover, were able to cry out in pain. She was in the middle of kicking down her seventeenth one when she saw a figure dressed in the Lin Quei garb. She stopped kicking immediately, approaching the man expectantly.

"Well? Are you him?" He silently nodded. "Good. Edenia's down this portal." She motioned behind her, where a dark hole was slowly rotating. She started towards the entrance when she noticed the man did not follow her. Instead, he merely stood in place. "The hell? Come on already! I'm _waiting_!" The man spoke;

"I shall let my creator know."

"Wha-" Her words had barely escaped her when she was tackled to the ground by someone who smelled of...

"Smoke?" She turned her neck to view her attacker, who was indeed Smoke, followed by... her contact? What kind of acid trip was she going on? She tried to move her hands, which had been bound to her back by Raiden-knows-what, which ended in failure. Moving her legs had the same outcome; she couldn't. She turned to the contact she had met first, watching him disappear in a wisp of smoke and be absorbed by her _real _contact, who lifted her to her feet.

"In the portal. NOW!" His voice echoed that of a god's, and he ensured that his wish was not disobeyed; Sekkachi threw her into the portal to Edenia, following her and motioning for Smoke to do the same.

Kitana sat on her throne, thankfully done listening to the aristocrats whine and complain about their current state of affairs. _As if I could do anything about that... _Jade stood idly at her side, her stance undoubtebly one of boredom. Liu Kang and Kung Lao were conversing about something of importance when two univited visitors entered the room. One they all immediately recognized as Smoke, while each tried to put a name to the face of the new one, who was showing his respect on one knee.

"Rise, warrior." He stood at Kitana's command. "What brings you uninvited to Edenia?" Smoke answered her.

"My pupil, Sekkachi, brings a person of utmost importance before you... I'd say Kitana, but this more pertains to Jade" Shaken out of her trance, Jade strode up to this new one, Sekkachi.

"Bring this person before me." He motioned to someone behind him, not taking his eyes off of her as his clone promptly entered the room, dragging the very person Jade had hoped to find herself.

"Tanya..."

"My lady, I bring her before you to witness her demise." He pulled out an odd-looking contraption with six deadly-looking prongs.

"This... is a S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W."

* * *

><p>Oh, yes. A Lin Quei S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. No clue what that is? Well... You'll find out.<p>

Sekkachi: It's-

Me: SEKK!

Sekkachi: Sorry.

Jade: But it'll be nice and bloody.

Me: JADE!


	4. Chapter 4: Betray trust?

I shall be continuing to update this while I try to work out the block on EndGame.

Disclaimer: If I owned MK, I'd be f*kcing rich, but I only own Sekkachi.

* * *

><p>"A... S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.?" Jade eyed the menacing device carefully.<p>

"Yes. It works like... this!" He abruptly forced the device into Tanya's body, drawing little blood, but causing more than enough pain to make her cry out in agony. Liu Kang and Kung Lao both recoiled at the sound, and it was enough to get a small shriek from Kitana. Jade, however, seemed to enjoy her pained cry.

"So what is it supposed to do?" Sekkachi didn't answer her, instead flipping open a panel under a blinking light on the device and inputing a code. When he was finished, he stepped back and, for just that once, he had decided to quote an American horror film he had seen once from Shang Tsung.

"Tanya... I would like to play a game." His voice sent shivers up Jade's spine, but she did not turn from her suffering rival. "That device stuck in you will be set off in a set time period. I have the only means of removing it, but I will not do so easily. If you want to live, use your skills.

You have five minutes. Persuade me." As he finished, the light on the device started to blink steadily, a grim countdown to what could be a bloody end. Tanya's mind had gone into overdrive trying to come up with a way to get her out of this. She pushed herself when she heard Sekkachi's first phrase after his speech;

"Four minutes." The light started to blink faster. Tanya had finally decided to turn to her only resource available to her; her own body. Gently, at first, she started to caress herself, whispering Sekkachi's name. He was not impressed, to say the least.

"Three minutes." Her desparation lead to something she would never do in a room with more than one other person in it; she started to strip down in front of Raiden and everyone present. Liu Kang and Kung Lao had taken that moment to comment;

"Twenty koins says he falls to temptation"

"Fourty says she's f*cked." Kung Lao had a point; Her enticing actions seemed to have no effect on Sekkachi, as he slowly continued;

"Two minutes." Tanya quikcly rushed up to him, rubbing her body against his feverishly. No mortal alive could resist such an offer. To add to the effect, she whispered into his ear, "Release me, Sekky, and you shall have much, much more..." In response, he shoved her away.

"One minute." The light was blinking rapidly, prompting Tanya to resort to her final measure; she embraced Sekkachi, reaching a hand down to see if he was faking it. When she was knocked back again, she did not have time left to try again; her wit had failed her spectacularly.

"You lose." The light flashed solid, and the six prongs embeded in Tanya extended violently, ripping flesh, muscle, and bone. All of her limbs were impaled on one of the prongs, while the bottom prong held the body up in a similar fashion to a scarecrow. Blood was showered on those present, pleasing only two; Sekkachi and Jade, the former of which decided to comment first.

"I think that would make a nice addition to the garden out front."

"What garden?"

"The one with the bodies." He smiled as he heard a small chuckle from Jade, then caught himself. "Well, I think I should be going. Smoke has already left, an-"

"No, no, that won't do." Jade had suddenly found herself proclaim. "You have done me a great service, Sekkachi. I would ask that you stay in Edenia for longer than the ten minutes you have been here." Sekkachi stared at her with... was that _interest_? He cocked his head slightly, running his eyes over Jade's shapely figure. Then, to her amazment, he bowed low, and said, "It would be an honor, but I would not wish to intrude upon the... _business_ here." Jade followed his gaze to Kung Lao, who was eyeing him back with suspicion.

"Do not mind him, he always acts like that." Jade shot him a cold glance, causing him to avert his stare. "Shall I..." She trailed off when she turned to find he had disappeared... and so had her staff. Behind her, Kitana let out an amused chuckle, pointing out an odd sight before her.

Sekkachi had reappeared, balancing on her staff with one hand while holding Kitana's fan in the other, balanced on the point of the blade. Kung Lao's hat was being held up by the sole of his foot, making an amusing sight for her and the room's occupants, strike Kung Lao, who was just figuring out he didn't have his hat.

"Well, I certainly would enjoy his company." Kitana said between chuckles as Sekkachi balanced. "He'd be a nice change of pace."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liu Kang appeared hurt, and even more so when Kitana ignored him.

"I don't know what that means, but I'd be happy to stay." Sekkachi jumped off the staff, the fan landing in Kitana's lap, and the hat on it's previous owner. "So where is a room?" Jade motioned to a hall on her left, and Sekkachi followed her to his new home... for a while.

Later that night, Sekkachi stood on the balcony of his room, admiring the night sky above him. His clone was sleeping in his bed, designed to confuse any tresspassers long enough for him to throw them off the balcony. But for now... his attention was to the beauty of stars he had never seen before. That is, until he felt a deeper drop in stamina, and turned to the clone in his bed. It did not look like him.

It looked like Shang Tsung himself.

"Sekkachi... Tanya is dead, yes?" Even through a clone, his tone was unbearably cold. "_Why _are you not here, in front of your father?"

"I am in Edenia, formally invited by Lady Jade and Her Excellency Kitana to stay for a while." If it were Shao Kahn he was speaking to, he would not have expected such a calm response.

"I see... You are planning to decive them?" Sekkachi refused to answer, Tsung taking this as a form of weakness. "You do understand you are in an enemy realm?"

"Yes."

"You do not plan to perform espionage?" Sekkachi did not answer him again. Had he not thought of that? Shao Kahn had always preached to him to ruin the enemies of his father in any way he could... but the two Edenians that had allowed him to stay here were much, _much _kinder than his father had preached. As he thought, his mind shifted to thoughts of Jade, and the question arose;

Will he betray trust as he had before in Tanya? Will he now in Jade?

Or could he at all?

* * *

><p>Could he? Find out next update!<p>

Sekkachi: Shut up.

Me: I created you, I know the story, and I could easily turn it into a living nightmare.

Sekkachi: As in?

Me: Picture a romantic night with Milee-

Sekkachi: Shutting up now.


	5. Chapter 5: Professionals?

Note to self; write more.

Disclaimer; Awesome Face Hunter says I only own Sekkachi.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sekkachi arose to Jade standing on the balcony connected to his room, exactly where he stood the night before when Shang Tsung had spoken with him. His words still echoed amongst his dreams.<p>

"_Sekkachi, Shao Kahn will not be happy to hear his son is amidst his enemies."_

"_And? Some are already suspicious, Shang. If I had declined a royal offer, from Kitana, no less, I doubt those suspicious would subside."_

"_True. But there is only one other excuse that might work for Kahn."_

"_Espionage."_

"_Yes. Gathering information that they would rather keep secret. You must, or you will wish that you had never accepted in the first place. And on that note..._

_Why did you accept in the first place, strike suspicions?"_

That's where that conversation ended. Dislodging the memory from his mind, he strode to the balcony next to her, staring blankly out into the horizon... then his eyes traveled of their own accord over her body. Sekkachi quickly drew them away. He had to do this around five times in two minutes of standing in silence, as another beautiful sight arose over the skyline; an Edenian sunrise he had only _heard _of, and what he heard could not compare to the actual experience. Jade eventually broke the delicate silence of the morning.

"So, you will assist me in training the knights, correct?" He did not respond, confusing Jade. She turned to face him when she noticed he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye for the sixth time. She had put with the first five, as she did with Kung Lao, but she aknowledged his gaze, causing him to avert it and answer, "Yes, Your _Excellency._" He bowed in an exaggerated fashion, knowing it would amuse her to some extent. He was rewarded with a small chuckle he would later coax out of her in front of the knights, or maybe Kung Lao.

"Very well, then. The training grounds are this way. Do _not _stare while you follow. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sekkachi had heard stories that Edenian soldiers were the textbook example of professional. They did not joke around, and were entirely focused upon their training or mission. Honestly, he wasn't surprised when he found out that those stories were kinda far from the truth. He had reached the grounds with Jade, who called the soldiers into orderly rows before her. She introduced Sekkachi, telling them that he would be their sparring partner, bringing up a small protest from him that she ignored. She then walked off, leaving only him and the knights to spar for... however long she had said. No one really listened to her speech. He had barely taken a fighting stance when he heard a voice ring out from the ranks. "Man, I thought those monks were enough! Now she's giving us a Lin Quei?" Another rose to reply, "Yeah, seriously! Does she want us to get our asses kicked?" One such knight did not agree, and approached Sekkachi, settling into a fighting stance that looked professional... if you didn't have an advanced knowledge of most fighting stlyes. He struck first, and was kicked into the wall surrounding the field. While the injured knight struggled to get to his feet, sparks of conversation were audible from the crowd;

"Holy shit, he didn't even move!"

"There were two of him!"

"This guy's NOT real!"

"He sent that bastard flying. He's real,all right" Sekkachi winced at the occasional curses thrown out casually from the soldiers, but he forgot about that as they suddenly came at him at once. A numbers game he had never played before. Amongst the adreanline flowing in his veins as the first ten were dispatched, he felt something... odd. A sensation that normally came from ripping a spine out of someone's ass, or watching his opponent as their blood spilled from a fatal wound. That same feeling he was starting to associate with friendly sparring... Was he losing his sanity? If so... He would gladly lose it all just to keep this sensation. When he had reached the twenty-fifth, he saw something glint out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively, he jumped back to avoid whatever was flying wrecklessly through the air at him. It flew past him harmlessly, embedding itself into the wall. One glance was enough for him to identify who had chosen to interrupt; a glance to his left confirmed this.

Kung Lao himself stood before Sekkachi, malice lining every inch of his features. He didn't let Sekkachi question him as to why he ruined his fun; he started with his own.

"What do you want with Jade, _assassin_?"

"Assassin? If I wanted to kill Jade, I'd have done it yesterday!" _Why am I so defensive? Why is he?_

"I have seen your looks, Lin Quei! You look at her as though she is the last of her kind."

"Oh, and you don't, _Shaolin? _I find it odd that you would confront me about a guilty pleasure we share. Wouldn't that be the _women's _job?" He had hit a nerve in Kung Lao, as he called his hat back in rage.

"That is IT! I will not allow such disrespect to me!" He dropped into a fighting stance. "Fight me! Whoever loses must not approach Jade from then on!"

"Agreed! Let us see how a love-struck _Shaolin _fights!" Kung Lao screamed in rage as he moved to attack him, but was outdone by a second behind Sekkachi;

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" The voice was eerily familiar to both men, Kung Lao paling considerably, and Sekkachi finding his first taste of pure, undaunted _fear..._

* * *

><p>*ahem* I would like to formally thank the member DemonRyu for adding this story to his alerts. I would also like to thank those that have added EndGame to theirs as well. I didn't really think I was all that good a writer. Now I know that at least <em>some <em>people enjoy work from a total novice.

Thank you again, DemonRyu, The Mistress of Shadow Dragons, and all those that have read my work so far. I truly appreciate it. - Private First Class Andrews


	6. Chapter 6: One Mistake

Yeah... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm poor, for god's sakes!

* * *

><p>Jade had heard the argument between the two warriors, but had diregarded ituntil she heard Kung Lao's last statement. The <em>last <em>thing she needed now was someone ruining a guest's stay in Edenia, much less _her _guest. She screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing she would not be ignored;

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Both men immediately froze, turning to face her. Kung Lao was the first to be approached by Jade, and the first to get a tongue-lashing.

"WHAT do you THINK you are DOING? Sekkachi..." She motioned behind her towards him. "is. A. GUEST. _MY _guest! Do you WANT him to kick your dumb ASS into the ground? Better yet, do you want _me _to? 'Cause if this keeps up, I will _NOT _hesitate to do so. In FRONT of RAIDEN AND EVERYONE HERE!" She then turned to Sekkachi, who had... disapppeared. Kung Lao recovered from his shock, and noticed Sekkachi's disappearance as well.

"It seems, milady, that you _guest _has been scared out of his wits. I think he has realized that-" He didn't have time to finish when Jade floored him with her staff, much to the amusement of the knights present.

"Do not speak ill of others in front of me." With those as parting words, she left in search of the Lin Quei that, she hoped, was still somwhere in the palace. _Wait, why am I so worried now?_

It had been hours since she had started her search, and she had found no sign of the ninja anywhere. His room, the balcony, her room, the throne room, even the roof of the palace was devoid of Sekkachi. Eventually, she gave in, choosing to instead question Kitana of his wereabouts, for if he was sighted, Kitana would have been notified ASAP. While approaching the corridor leading to her friend's quarters, she heard a female's laughter from the direction of Kitana's room. She immediately identified that as Kitana's doing, and called out to her friend amidst her obvious amusement.

"Kitana! What is so funny?" The laughter stopped a second after she let those words escape. Always the curious one, she approached the door to the room, turned the knob, and slowly opened.

Kitana was merely sitting on her bed, reading a romance novel she had come accustomed to. Jade took one look around the room for anything out of place, and found nothing unusual. Kitana motioned to her to sit next to her, and she did. "So what brings you to my room, Jade?"

"I wish to know of Sekkachi's whereabouts. I think I scared the hell out of him when I was yelling at Kung Lao." At this, Kitana was silent for a moment.

"W-Well, no. I haven't heard anything of him after that incident. P-perhaps he has left? Or is, possibly, hiding in plain sight?" Jade's suspicions grew when she heard Kitana's stuttering. She never stuttered.

"Very well. If you _do _find him, tell him I would like to speak with him."

"O-of course, Jade." Kitana eyed her closet nervously, which Jade did not miss at all. She started towards the door, feigning her departure, then, in a flash of green, kicked in the closet door. She looked inside to reveal... nothing. At all. She sighed audibly. _Has he left? That would be a shame. I looked forward to getting to know him. _As she turned, something above her head thumped softly.

Then another.

Then another.

Then the ceiling caved in, dropping Sekkachi and Kung Lao, apparently in a chaotic fight that had trashed the entire room above them. They now continued as though the floor never caved in, and there were not any pissed off maidens in the room with them at all. Both of the girls tried repeatedly to detain whichever fighter was closest to them, but to no avail. Jade, knowning it had worked before, screamed at the top of her lungs, but was ignored by both men as the fight raged on. What happened next was a blur to her; she saw Kung Lao toss his trademark bladed hat, Sekkachi dodge it, and then _something _embeded itself into her leg, causing her to collapse. Upon inspection, Kung Lao's hat ricoched off of a gold pillar in Kitana's room and lodged itself into her leg. Kung Lao was oblivious, blinded by rage at the fighter before him, but Sekkachi took notice. He left a clone to continue the fight against him, and rushed to Jade. He immediately took Kung Lao's hat, tossing it aside while he worked to seal the wound. When he had stopped the blood flow (this took ten minutes), he picked her up in his arms, much to her embarrassment, and carried her to the infirmary.

The medic cleared her after a minute of checking her, but she had to keep her weight off of that leg for a week.

Back into Sekkachi's arms to carry her again.

While he carried Jade to her quarters, he felt something tug at his concious. He started to hear a voice that was oddly familiar, then it grew in clarity.

_Sekkachi?_

_Shang._

_Yes. I see you are becoming quite the gentleman._

_Ha-ha. We can talk later. _He heard no more from the sorcerror.

_*Jade's room*_

Jade rested on her bed as Sekkachi checked her leg once more to see if he missed anything. Honestly, Jade thought it was just an excuse to stay close to her longer.

"So, Sekkachi."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something interesting about you." It took him a little while to think of something.

"My cloning abilities?"

"Something else."

"Sense of humor?"

"You have one?" Sekkachi was obviously annoyed by her comment, as he stopped his check to give a cold glance to Jade. "My bad. That was uncalled for."

"Thank you." Silence set in as he finished his once-over, and started to leave when Jade held onto his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Please?"

"No. This may be the only chance we get to have a civil conversation without interruptions."

"Very well, then." He sat on the bed next to her. "I shall let you start."

"How did you two get into a fight?"

"Kung Lao was angry I had taken to staring at you." She was amazed at Kung Lao's reasoning.

"That's it?"

"He seems to be lovestruck." No surprise there. "Honestly, I cannot blame him."

"You're just admiting that?"

"Shall I continue? I sometimes find myself daydreaming about you." She was shocked by his confessions; often times, someone would not so easily disclose such secrets.

"Y-You are serious?"

"Very. I have a habit of not lying." Jade slowly turned crimson.

"S-so... You are in love with me?" Sekkachi looked at her with a confused expression.

"What is love? I merely meant to say that you are very attractive." Jade's exciment (which she didn't know of) suddenly disappeared. He was not? He dreamed of her, stared at her, and had even ran his hand along her leg (which she knew was not a 'check') lovingly, and he had the nerve to say he wasn't? She stared into the covers she sat on before looking up to find Sekkachi had disappeared for the second time that day.

In truth, he had escaped because he didn't know what the hell he was saying. He _did _dream of her often, he _did _take pleasure at just staring at her, but did he _REALLY _need to blurt it out? He felt the familiar tug at his mind, and conjured up a clone for Shang Tsung to take over.

"Sekkachi... Congrats."

"For what?"

"You have done the unthinkable; You have _fallen in love _with Jade."

* * *

><p>Those of you that saw that coming, raise your hand.<p>

Yes, it's short. It's supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7: Unacceptable Losses

Ta-daa. Things get a little juicy

Disclaimer; I am not Ed Boon.

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

Sekkachi simply sat in silence, pondering Shang Tsung's words. Had he fallen in love with her? On that note... He called upon Shang Tsung, who promptly appeared by a clone.

"Shang Tsung, what _is _love, anyway?" He did not seem surprised by his creation's query. Of course he wouldn't know.

"I cannot describe it, as I have never felt it before. However, the souls in my possesion can accurately portray this feeling, so I do know how it feels."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Did I not say I cannot describe it? Focus on what you desire the most right now." He followed Shang's command, and found his thoughts stray to Jade more than once. When they did, he felt an odd feeling come over him, as though he had finally found a momentary peace. Love, maybe? It was his only guess. He was about to voice his thoughts to Shang Tsung when the door to his room burst open, revealing Kung Lao. Sekkachi sighed audibly, preparing for the idiot's rant.

"You... You are allied with _them!_" He pointed to 'Shang Tsung'. "You are his creation!"

"And if I am? I am not a monster, Kung Lao."

"QUIET! No matter how you act, you are a threat to both Jade and my friends! I shall not let you harm her!" He shot forward, intent on ending the 'threat' where he stood. He was intercepted by a clone, and fought it instead of the real Sekkachi as he calmly spoke with Shang Tsung.

"Your being here will cause my cover to be blown far more than this." He quickly absorbed the clone Tsung took over, and started his assault on Kung Lao.

Jade was enjoying her training session with Kitana when Kung Lao decided to fall in and interrupt in spectacular fashion; by using Jade as a landing pad.

"Get OFF!" She threw him off in rage for his interruption. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kung Lao?" Her question was answered when Sekkachi appeared behind him, and the fight continued in full view of the girls. Both sighed when they realized both fighters would not listen to reason, and instead let them settle their (probably pointless) quarrel for good.

They should have intervened.

As Kung Lao prepared to land a disabling blow, the real Sekkachi appeared behind him, weilding a deadly, curved blade that he had hidden somewhere before the conflict. He let Kung Lao get rid of his clone, then attacked, knowing full well Kung Lao was vulnerable.

He hadn't planed his attack well enough; the blade sunk in deep, slicing through flesh, bone, and heart tissue on its way out. Sekkachi's heart skipped a few beats when he realized what he had done; Kung Lao lay bleeding out on the ground before him. He had gone surprisingly deaf at that moment; he did not hear Jade's cries, nor Kitana's. He fell to his knees, waiting for the feeling of happiness to wash over him like it did over a month ago.

It never did. He simply stayed on his knees, waiting in vain for that feeling. Then, he felt something... hit him hard in the back of the head. He flew a good five feet, landing face-up on the cold ground of the training field. _Kinda deserved that... _Liu Kang promptly stood over him, fist flaming... literally _flaming_... in absolute rage. He did not hear his words, yet saw his mouth form them. His head spun, and he braced himself for a death to come soon.

He never expected anyone to help him.

Jade had witnessed the scene herself, and her body had taken control for her. She rushed to Sekkachi's aid, holding his barely concious form colse to her in a protective fashion.

"Liu Kang! Restrain yourself!" She screamed in hopes he would follow orders.

"He is the murderer of Kung Lao! He killed the one person that would gladly die for you... and you protect him?"

"Yes, I do! Because... Because..." Why was she protecting him? True, he had killed the one man that would, indeed, do anything she asked, but... why? _Am I?... No, no, no... _

"Well? Why?" Jade did not answer, only serving to piss him off more. He drew back his fist, prepared to kill both traitors in front of him, only to find he could not throw the fatal blow he prepared.

Kitana was holding back the flaming fist. "Listen to me, Liu Kang! Kung Lao made a mistake, we all do. But he made a horrible mistake, and it had gotten him killed! And look at Sekkachi! Does he look like he enjoyed it? Does it look like he takes pleasure from spilled blood? Calm down now, or I shall have your head!" Reluctantly, Liu Kang lowered his fist, allowing Jade to help up the still shocked Sekkachi. Or, more accurately, he was unconcious.

He awoke later, surprised to find himself in Jade's quarters, in her own _bed_. He knew that this was where most men only dreamt of being, and they had a point; he felt as though he could fall asleep on the matress and never wake. He would have, had not a horrible pain in his skull kept him awake. Jade suddenly appeared at his side, dabbing at his head with a cloth. Her expression was one of concern... for her friend's killer? What messed up world had he woken up in? He pushed himself to a sitting position, ignoring her protests for him to rest.

"Liu Kang hits hard, Sekk. You're lucky Kitana intervened. I already lost Kung Lao. I don't want to lose you..."

"Jade... _What _is that supposed to mean, exactly?" She turned crimson at his question, and hesitated before and while she answered.

"W-well... It means that I... hold in high esteem and... and, uh... I... Oh, who am I kidding?" She tore off her mask, as she did Sekkachi's. "I'm in love with you!" She pressed her lips against his, pushing him onto his back. _Such passion... _Sekkachi gave in, allowing her access to her pleasure.

The rest was not spoken of between the two.

* * *

><p>No lemon between them, no worries.<p>

Also, tell me if this is a good idea; Working on a Monster Hunter project, a L4D, and a MK project. EndGame's still under block, so be patient.

If you think a MH project is a good idea, send in characters for use. (You will get credit for the characters.)


	8. Chapter 8: A puff of smoke

Hey, guess who found the next chapter? Thanks to sgt surge for remindin' me

Disclaimer; Sekkachi is mine. Well, Jade's, but... whatever.

MK copyright to Netherrealm.

* * *

><p>"... and I put the request in a month ago!" An obviously displeased noble stood before Kitana, complaining about... something or other. "Why has it not been fulfilled?" Kitana's response was laced with boredom.<p>

"Because we don't have the resources to carry it out currently. Now, if that is all, please." She motioned for him to leave, which he did. When she was sure he was out earshot, she slumped down in her throne, groaning in irritation. She looked to Jade, who was half-asleep on her feet, as always. She then turned to the other side to see what Liu Kang and Sekkachi were talking about. Maybe herself again? She wouldn't be surprised.

She was when she saw a complete lack of Sekkachi and Liu Kang.

"Jade, where has Liu Kang and your boyfriend disappear to?" Jade turned a bright red at Kitana's teasing.

"For the last time, Kitana, I'm not interested in Sekkachi _that _way." Of course it was a lie. Hadn't she kissed him a week ago? But Kitana didn't know that, and didn't need to. "Besides, what were you doing yesterday with Liu Kang- or 'Kangy'?" Kitana followed suit, turning crimson.

"Y-You should know better than to spy on us, Jade!"

"It wasn't just me. Sekkachi's the stealthy one." Kitana made a mental note to kick Sekkachi where it hurts later. But for now, she'd have to find him.

She didn't have to wait long. In seconds, the stained glass behind her shattered, flying through it the ninja himself. He landed on his feet, sliding to a stop as he stared out of the window in expectation. Promptly, Liu Kang appeared, causing more damage to Kitana's prized stained glass. Sekkachi laughed, and rushed Liu Kang, apparently hell-bent on severely injuring him. They traded blows for hours, neither able to gain the upper hand. It was a break in the monotony, to be sure, but in their rage, they were breaking most, if not all, of the décor in the throne room.

"STOP!" Kitana's commanding voice (the scary one) called out, causing both fighters to jump back from each other. Oddly enough, both were surprisingly calm.

"Ah, it seems the princess wishes for us to stop destroying her décor." Liu Kang laughed.

"It seems so. A pity we must end our fun here."

"Fun? FUN?" Kitana was getting more irritated by the second. First, boring, annoying nobles. Then her precious window's used as a target for humans. Now, the two men in front of her wrecked her domain in supposed rage, and called it their _fun_? Sekkachi promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Liu Kang to face the wrath of Her Majesty.

* * *

><p>One hour later, the Shaolin was clutching his manhood for dear life, crying after the multiple blows (not that) Kitana had given them. Her tongue lashing was not enough to get her point through, as it seemed. Sekkachi, contrary to belief, witnessed the whole thing from above. He held his amusement long enough to hear Kitana's orders.<p>

"Now, Liu Kang, I do _so _hope you have learned your lesson this time." He groaned in response. "Good." She turned to Jade, putting on a sweet tone. "Jade, could you do me a favor and retrieve Sekkachi for me? He is also in need of this lesson." A chill crept along his spine as Jade left to carry out Kitana's wishes. With any luck...

* * *

><p>… <em>I'd have found him by now! <em>Jade wandered throughout Sekkachi's quarters, looking for clues as to his current whereabouts. Then again, it wasn't like he was easy to find. He would be a master of hide-and-seek if he dedicated himself to the Earthrealm game, no doubt. But still, the problem was clear. She just couldn't...

* * *

><p>"... find me at all." Sekkachi sat lounging on the roof of the palace, grateful that only he knew the method of scaling the side. Beside him sat the clone, taken over by Shang Tsung.<p>

"You have a knack for getting yourself into these situations, Sekkachi."

"I know. But this one was an accident... like the last five before this."

"Indeed. What I think you must do is..."

* * *

><p>"... take his punishment!" Kitana growled angrily at Jade's report. She hadn't been able to find any trace of Sekkachi. "I thought higher of him than this! He must not be the brave soul he seems."<p>

"Please, your Highness, calm yourself. Sekkachi is somewhat easily scared by you. I think it is his lack of experience with women. Take pity on him for once."

"Pity my ass! But you seem to have taken a liking to him. Why don't _you _deliver his punishment for me, hmm?"

"But, your Highness, I..."

"No excuses! I don't care what you feel about him, you need to..."

* * *

><p>"... come back, Sekkachi." He recoiled at Tsung's suggestion. Why the hell would he return to Outworld? Why would he when he enjoyed the time he spent in Edenia already? Tsung sensed his hesitation. "You enjoy it here, yes? Is it the sights? Or maybe... your charming hostess?" Immediately, his thoughts shot back to one week ago.<p>

_I love you, dammit! _

_I love you... _Three words he had never heard before, and had no meaning at the time.

That was one week ago.

"Maybe... Maybe what you said is true. Maybe I have..."

* * *

><p>"... fallen in love with him?" Kitana marveled at the now heavily blushing Jade before her. "That's a first, Jade."<p>

"I know. I confessed last week. He didn't respond, and didn't talk much the rest of the week." Realization flashed across Kitana's features.

"I see... But that changes nothing. He has been hiding for long enough. It is about time he-"

"Kitana! I know where Sekkachi is." Liu Kang burst through the doors to Kitana's room. Forcefully.

"LIU KANG!"

"My apologies, but if you are seeking Sekkachi, he is currently on the roof of the palace." He wanted to add what- or whom- he had seen with him, but withheld that information, fearing that it would cause no end to both pain and sadness. Kitana glanced at Jade, giving her a silent order to find him. Reluctantly, she walked out of the room, intent on carrying out Kitana's wishes to the best of her... ability.

* * *

><p>"Sekkachi... You are committing a horrible crime to your father. You have chosen to associate yourself with an enemy of the Emperor. Do you under-"<p>

"No, I don't give half an ass, frankly. I enjoy it here more than I do with Khan. I..."

"Love Jade, yes, I know. But this is the equivalent to treason!"

"Then let me be known as a traitor!" Tsung recoiled from his outburst, surprised at this new side of Sekkachi. He sighed heavily, then solemnly delivered the news he had been told of that morning...

* * *

><p>Jade's thoughts ran through her mind faster than Kabal on crack;<p>

_Would he say anything? Would he run? Is he going to ignore me? Will he throw me off the roof? Dear Elder Gods, please protect me should something go wrong... _She reached the top rung of the side route to the roof, pulling herself up and scanning for Sekkachi. She found him lounging, blatantly ignoring her presence near him. Even when she walked up to him and sat down, he said nothing nor acknowledged her even being there. Without thinking, she blurted out;

"Is this because of last week?" Sekkachi's eye twitched as her words returned to him. Again. He ignored them as best he could, along with the girl next to him. "I'm sorry if that's true. I didn't know what I was doing, and..." She trailed off into silence, curling up into a ball next to Sekkachi. "God, this sounds so cheesy!" Her sudden outburst enticed a laugh from Sekkachi, breaking his silent rule for the night. It ended as quickly as it came, however, and soon they both sat in dead silence again.

"Sekkachi... I was honest when I-"

"Speak not of it, for it haunts me still." He interrupted her, again breaking his silent rule. His response sent a spark of anger through the Edenian beauty next to him. So much so that it made her jump to her feet and stomp over to Sekkachi.

"Do you regret it _that _much?" Sekkachi rose from his position, removing his mask to reveal his still strikingly handsome features.

"No, I do not." His hands found their marks on the sides of Jade's face. "I only wish to experience it once more." With that warning, he pressed his lips against hers, feeling her tense up, then relax as he enticed her tongue out of hiding. They separated soon after, still holding each other tightly, as though one might disappear at any moment. Like this, they departed to the nearest guest room, retiring there for the night.

When Jade woke the next morning, she saw that she was holding onto thin air.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I tried a new idea; mid-sentence perspective switch!<p>

And no lemon of Jade/Sekk. If you all want it, dream it up yourself. Hell, write it if you want. Just gotta ask me for permission to use Sekkachi.


	9. Le Update?

Hey everyone!

Been a while since I touched this, eh?

ANYWAY! I have some news for you.

-breathes in deep-

I am DELETING this fanfiction!

Don't get me wrong, though. I found Sekky too... awesome to delete permanently. Instead, I'm going to revisit my chapters and come out with...

THE REMASTERED VERSION of A Personal Reaper!

So, all those who read and reviewed, and added stories to the alerts, stay faithful for me!

~ Mercury


End file.
